


Fit And Ready To Woo

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pining Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: This is a Not!Fic from Tumblr in which I flip the "grew up hot" trope.OrStiles spends some time growing up so he can FINALLY woo Derek.





	Fit And Ready To Woo

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/152692712936/people-always-talk-about-stiles-in-awe-of-dereks)

People always talk about Stiles in awe of Derek's body, but I like to think about Derek always finding Stiles attractive, even as a gangly teen. But now that he's filling out, Derek has a hard time keeping his eyes off those arms and shoulders.

Anonymous

 

* * *

I’m a little torn on this. Because yes, I’m 100% in favor of Derek being the one in awe of Stiles and generally having a hard time keeping his eyes off him. But the whole “before and after” idea grates on me. So what I like to do is flip the idea. 

Stiles knows he’s gangly and weird-looking and annoying. His voice squeaks when he gets excited (which is  _all the time_ ) and he trips over his own feet on an hourly basis. So naturally Derek doesn’t look twice at him. Hell, no one looks twice at Stiles. It’s just a law of the universe. It’s simply how things work in Stiles’ teenage world.

His world gets so much bigger at college, though. So much bigger! And he takes a few years to grow and learn and find some chill, and if he does say so himself it’s done wonders. He likes his body better now. It’s got a nice shape, filled out in the good places, and it’s not actually that uncommon for people of all genders to call him hot. His voice settled nice and low, he finally got his meds perfected (or maybe his hormones just finally fucking found their chill too) and thank baby jesus finally got his fidgeting and stressing under control.

So he returns to Beacon Hills ready to woo the pants of Derek. SO READY! He’s hot, he’s got some notches on his bedpost, he’s mellow, he’s chill, he’s not half as annoying as he used to be. He’s gonna show that man what he’s got!

And Derek just… doesn’t react. Sure, he tells Stiles he looks good, that he looks happy. And then just… carries on as always. All Stiles’ excellent flirting is just treated to the same smile and headshake as always. The occasional eyeroll and the ever so rare fond looks. All his effort? Nada. Zip. Zero results.

When he finally cracks and has a good long rant at Derek because he needs to rant this out or he’ll lose his damn mind, it’s kind of anti-climactic, because Derek just goes all quiet and…

“You… did you just say you love me?”

“I just called you like five different flavors of asshole, and that’s what you choose to focus on??”

“…wasn’t that the most important part?”

“Maybe if you could ever actually love me back, you fucking-”

“I’ve loved you for seven years.”

“…”

Because of course Derek loves him. Loves this brave, sharp, beautiful boy who’s always been both too close to Derek and at the same time so endlessly far away behind a wall of morals and laws that only just eroded in time for Derek to see him leave for college. And Derek, the selfless goddamn martyr didn’t stand in the way of that, just watched Stiles grow up over Skype calls and rare home visits, and kept his heart bricked up and buried deep. Kept his love kindled but hidden, loving and admiring Stiles just as fervently as he did since that year when he first burrowed his way under Derek’s skin. 

Derek didn’t see anything different about Stiles because his love for him never changed. 

**_Stiles was always amazing and beautiful to Derek._ **

<3 <3 <3 


End file.
